The four things in the fine print
by hannica7
Summary: A prime Minister has just been elected for the U.K. But it turns out that no one tells you about the fine print to becoming a countries leader.He finds four rather suspicious men in his office,and he's pretty sure they are mad.
1. Chapter 1

Chpt 1 Craziness in the study

The prime minister was very pleased with himself. He had won the election, after months of campaigning. He had rode in some fancy black car to number 10 Downing Street where he planned on having a celebratory tour of his new office before visiting the queen.

He past the black iron fencing, nodded to the policeman and then entered through the famous black door with the golden well polished number 10 on it. As soon as he entered he located a staircase, followed it up, and after someone had given him directions entered a door on the end of the hallway that was to be his office. However as soon as he closed the door behind him he noticed that there was something suspicious. It probably had something to do with the four strange young men sitting in there.

The office was large enough to hold a large wooden desk and three comfortable leather chairs around a coffee table just to the right of the door. A window was located behind the desk which caused an ominous shadow to go across the blonde haired man sitting very straight in the desk. The blonde had thick eyebrows, and something in his green eyes spoke of wisdom and something that contained a slight hint that said maybe he was dangerous. As soon as he had seen the prime minster he smiled in a friendly welcoming manner.

His companions however didn't seem to hold his same friendly enthusiasm. A fiery red head sat in the leather chair closest to the door blowing smoke rings into the air with his cigarette. He had the same thick eyebrows and rather feral green eyes that gave an impression that he didn't want to be here. Next to him sat a taller replica of the blonde sitting at the prime ministers desk. The difference was that his hair was slightly longer and dirty blonde. He gave off an expression of being extremely bored, and was resting his chin on his arm looking up at the prime minister. Next to him sat another red head. His green eyes under his thick eyebrows sparkled with curiosity, and he seemed to be an excitable fellow since he was practically hopping up and down in his chair.

"Welcome Prime Minister and congratulations on your successful campaign." The blonde at the desk said while getting up and walking towards him with an out stretched hand.

The Prime Minister shrunk back and tried to reach for the door handle on the door he had just came through. To his surprise he couldn't find the handle, and when he glanced behind him he saw that the handle had completely disappeared as if by magic. The approaching blonde gentleman withdrew his hand when he saw that the Prime Minster wasn't going to take it, but other than that didn't look a tiny bit fazed at the Prime Ministers reaction.

"I suppose introductions are in order. You may know me as Arthur Kirkland, but my real name is England, and these are my older brothers. (He flourished his hand in the direction of the other three men) The red headed idiot who's smoking is Scotland (who was now giving the two a smirk that seemed to say bring it on), next to him, the tired looking fellow, is Wales and the excitable chap is Northern Ireland. We are the personifications of the U.K." He finished.

The introduction hadn't helped anything; in fact it had done the opposite. The prime minister swayed where he stood and grabbed the coffee table for support, and then sat on it causing Wales to sit up quickly. He shut his eyes and slowly counted to ten in the hope that they would all be gone when he opened his eyes again. Sadly when he did they where still there but looking at him. Well they were obviously real people, but no way could they be personifications of the different parts of the U.K, that was insane. Yes that was it, these four young men where mental and he was going to play along with them until he could escape and get the police. After all they had seemed to believe their own craziness.

"I-i-is th-that so?" The prime minister stuttered

The one that called himself England was no longer smiling, in fact he looked mildly concerned and a little annoyed. He could probably tell that the Prime Minister was only humouring him. Still he seemed more friendly than the other three who where glaring at him now as if he was the one who had broken into their offices and announced crazy lies. The prime minister shifted uneasily under their gaze, cursing himself for making some very unstable men angry.

"You're doing fine Prime Minister. I know your confused right now, all of your predecessors where as well, but we're telling you the truth." Said Wales in a quiet voice

"Aye, but yer predecessors whaur a lot more fun! Thatcher had tried tae throw stuff at us, and Churchill had tried tae hit us wi' his cane." Laughed Scotland

"You're not helping Alba. I would like to remind you that you may have your own parliament now, but you still have to meet with us and the Prime Minister here to sign your permission slips" England replied cruelly

Scotland abruptly stood up with the intention of decking his shorter blonde brother one. However Wales grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him down, catching his brother's eye and indicating at the Prime Minister himself. The little squirmish between the brother's had further confirmed his belief he was dealing with mental patient escapees. England cleared his throat.

"Well this went well (which caused the Prime Minister to let out a nervous laugh). But you are a busy man today Mr PM so I will cut to the chase and read what other duties you have left for today, after all we have plenty of time to get acquainted. " England continued

Hearing that he had plenty of time to get acquainted with violent crazy brothers was not what the Prime Minister wanted to hear. He watched as England walked back to the desk as if he owned the place, and rummaged through a draw before coming back with a piece of paper. The Prime Minister was getting a little annoyed now, this was his office and that was his desk, England or whoever he was really, shouldn't just randomly take things out of it

"Ok, you still have to see the queen and fill out the needed paperwork. Don't worry we will be there with you, but we will not be travelling with you. No there are too many reporters out there today, we will meet you at the palace with the queen. Go straight to the palace after we are finished here. Sadly it looks like France and his boss wanted to drop in and say hello today, honestly his timing is always lousy, and depending how fast I can get rid of him we'll go and visit Alba's and a few of my own parliamentary bunch. All just formalities today though." England read to the room as a whole.

The Prime Minister didn't know whether to laugh or cry. France and his boss? Was this crazy English fellow trying to tell him that there was a personification of France as well? However he didn't have much time to mull over these things, as the atmosphere had suddenly changed into an unpleasant one. Scotland and England where glaring at each other again, the other two brothers were snickering in their chairs.

"Ah think ye protest tae much Albion. After all aren't ye the one who comes running tae me tae get Frances latest fashion magazines and music? Perhaps I should be a little jealous o yer twa relationship?" Scotland teased

"Shut your gob Alba, you promised me you wouldn't tell anyone that. Plus all his songs are usually in English anyway." England said And for a moment he forgot to keep his businessman like behaviour in place.

"Oh Aye? Tha makes it better?" Sneered Scotland

The Prime Minister glared pointedly at the clock. It looked like he was going to be late to his meeting with the queen, and these jokers where going to be the ones that made him late. Still if he didn't appear maybe the police would come and save him. Wales and Northern Ireland noticed where he was looking and interrupted their brother's argument. England whorled round and saw the time and muttered a curse that he had assumed was under his breath but everyone could hear it clearly.

"Look at the time! You have to leave now Prime Minister. The car will be out front, we'll see you there." England told the still frightened Prime Minister.

The Prime Minister nodded, he could almost taste freedom and safety. He got up quickly, and in what he hoped was a calm manner walked to the door. Almost there. He paused as he realized the door handle was still missing. He turned questioningly to the brothers who where all stirring and it looked like they were drawing a chalk circle and symbols on his carpet. Northern Ireland noticed the PM and kicked England not so gently. England turned and let out a surprised oh and clicked his fingers, then hurried back to what he was doing. The PM turned to the door and saw the golden handle was back. He grabbed it, turned it, and flew from the room and down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt 2.

When the prime minister hurried out of the black door he saw that another or maybe it was the same he couldn't tell, black car was waiting for him. He cursed the sight of the news reporters that where all gathered round the car, trying to get him to say a few words and clicking their cameras like crazy almost blinding him with the flash. He paused next to the policeman, and doing his best to smile and wave as if that was his plan all along. He whispered under his breath at the policeman.

"There are some strange young men upstairs in my office will you kindly escort them out?"

The policeman nodded and went into the building while the Prime Minister smiled and waved while walking to the car, as if he hadn't just been held prisoner in his office. The reporters yelled things at him and pushed forward to get closer to him, luckily there were more police to hold them at bay. He wanted to sigh with relief when he had sat in the car, but he was worried that the press would see him, so he waved and smiled all the way to Buckingham palace. He suddenly found himself admiring the queen, she managed to look friendly and regal when waving, he was sure that he looked like some dopey two year old. Still once they had got past the high iron gates that surrounded the palace he stopped his waving and was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief.

Entering the palace was something very few people got the honour to do. The prime minister couldn't help but feel a little excited and nervous. Once he was outside a grand room with large double doors a man in a tail coat came up to him.

"I'm going to tell you how to meet the queen. As soon as you enter you bow, then walk towards her and bow again when you're in front of her. You will wait for her to speak first, and when you address her it's Ma'am as in ham not Marm as in harm, but the first time it is your majesty. When you leave you will bow to her then walk three steps back and bow again. Do you need me to repeat anything?" he asked the prime minister

"No I believe I have it thank you." He told him

The Prime minister was beginning to feel nervous, but he had been aware that there was a little social dance when meeting the queen. The man in the Tail coat opened the doors for him and the prime minister walked in keeping his eyes to the floor. As soon as he walked into the room he bowed, then he looked up as the doors where closed behind him. As soon as he did he froze.

In front him wearing a brilliant floral hat was the queen, and at her feet where a couple of corgis. But it wasn't her who had made him freeze, it was the four men sitting around her table with her, all which had bushy eyebrows and green eyes which he had thought he would never see again after seeing them in his office. England, Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland and Queen Elizabeth II where all sitting around the table waiting for him to continue his little dance, all with cups of tea in some rare bone china tea set, maybe a Royal Doulton, Royal Albert or a Spode set. The four brothers looked quite at ease, as if tea with the queen was a daily event. The PM mentally shook himself and walked forward then bowed again, his eyes only on the queen. Once he finished bowing he looked at the queen, refusing to look at the brothers.

"Congratulations Prime Minister, I am sure you have worked very hard for this moment." The queen said extending her hand.

"Yes your majesty"

The Prime Minister took it and shook it carefully as if afraid she may break. Once he released her hand she invited him to take a seat beside her, directly across from the four brothers. The Prime minister bristled and looked at them like a dog challenging another. This reaction seemed to amuse them, and the queen. The queen laughed.

"Come now Prime Minister, they are not bad boys once you get to know them. They may argue a lot but I am sure you will all get along." The queen told him. She said the last sentence with a commanding authority to all of the men in the room.

"Oh aye, Ah will play nice, scouts honour." Smirked Scotland who obviously had no plans to do such a thing.

"Especially you Scotland, he is still your Prime Minister. The referendum is not until 2014." The queen warned

"That's what I have been telling him Lizzy." England said

"Brown nosin bas" Scotland spat at England

"Prime Minister please control your countries." The queen said smiling

The four bothers paused to look at the Prime Minister. England and Scotland where standing poised to fight each other. The queen was taking a delicate sip out of her tea cup as if she hadn't just caused the tense atmosphere. The Prime Minister looked at the brothers and back to the queen. The queen smiled and raised an eyebrow. Was she testing him or taunting him? So the rumours were true, she does have quite the sense of humour.

The Prime Minister suddenly felt like something had broken in him, his temper rose and the four brothers looked at him in interest. The queen put down her tea cup and smoothed out her dress, all waiting for the explosion.

"My countries? My dear lady, how could you possibly believe their story? These men are violent, crazy lunatics that locked me in my office! Then they destroyed my carpet drawing goodness knows what on it, then that one (he pointed at Scotland who smirked) has been threatening me ever since I have came into office! This one (he pointed at England who winced) seems to think anything in my office is fair game to him. The other two... well apart from supporting their brother's claims haven't really done anything... but it's probably just a matter of time until they do! Erm ma'am" The prime Minister quickly added the Ma'am in the hopes that he could somehow not get arrested for this explosion.

They all sat in silence, apart from England and Scotland who were still standing while the queen fondled her dog's ears fondly. The Prime Minister looked at his hands nervously. He had done it now, because of these physco's he was going to be forced out of office all on his first day.

"Boy's I am disappointed in you all. I asked you to make the Prime Minister welcome and it sounds like you have been teasing him ruthlessly."The queen scolded the four nations like she was their mother.

The nations looked ashamed. Secretly it amused them that someone as young as the queen, as in their eyes she was a baby, would treat them like children. However she was the one person who could somewhat control the four brothers, so they took her scolding seriously. England and Scotland sat back down slowly.

"We didn't tease him, he just hasn't adapted to us. The carpet is fine Prime Minister, the circle and symbols disappeared once we had finished the spell." England explained

The PM let out a humourless laugh and the queen smiled. Poor England was just making the situation worse again with his explanation. The queen picked up a pile of magazines that she had on the table in front of her under the documentations she had for the PM to sign. She handed one to each of the brothers, each brother trying not to look as delighted as they felt.

"England this is a new cross stitch magazine that I ordered. There is a lovely pattern of some fox hunters in there; if you would allow me to help you, it will be a lovely project. I am afraid I am still nowhere near your level." She told him

"Of course, I look forward to it. You always seem to improve; it only seems like yesterday since I was teaching you the basic cross stitch when you where a little girl." England replied

"Wales that is the latest issue of knitting patterns, I thought you would enjoy them. Plus Charles will be going to the Yorkshire show this year, so I do hope you will come, at least for the sheep shearing and sheep dog trail events. I know it is a bit far from your own home, but it is only a yearly event." The queen said to Wales.

"Thank you I have been looking for some new knitting projects, and I will be delighted to attend the show." Wales answered quietly

"Scotland I have a golf magazine for you and Northern Ireland I have a magazine of Gaelic football, I apologize, I know your brother Republic of Ireland is an avid fan, but I thought you were as well." The queen told the red haired brothers

Scotland said his thanks and dived into his Magazine. Northern Ireland assured the queen that he liked Gaelic football as well and began reading his. The blonde haired brothers hesitated, not wanting to be rude, but wanting very much to read their new magazines. By the time the Prime Minister had finished signing all the documents all four brothers where reading their magazines. The queen smiled at the Prime Minister.

"I told you that they are not bad boys, they just need something to distract them, especially when they are only making matters worse. Now let me explain everything to you in a clear way." The queen said.

The U.K brothers where now so immersed in their magazines that they didn't even notice that anyone was talking. The queen lowered her voice anyway. The Prime Minister lent forward to hear her; after all he truly wanted to know why these men were allowed to stroll in and out of Downing Street and the Palace whenever they wanted.

The first thing the queen did was tell him that the young men sitting reading magazines where actually ancient countries, and that all countries in the world had a personification that was almost immortal. The PM had looked around trying to find the T.V cameras for some kind of reality show, but then he remembered that this was the queen, and she wasn't fond of cameras in her palace. The queen continued as if she hadn't noticed the PM's unrest. It turned out that the royal family had always known about the personifications since the beginning of time but had kept it a secret from the average man. This was for the countries protection, especially since in this modern time it was too easy to harm a nation with nuclear weapons and missiles. When Prime Ministers and Presidents had became "bosses" of countries they had been let in on the secret, which they had to keep as a matter of national security.

The Prime Minister wasn't sure what to believe anymore. If the queen was right, and these young men really where ancient countries, then his world had turned upside down. The queen smiled at him encouragingly.

"I never agreed to any of this" The Prime Minister complained

"I am afraid that you did Prime Minister. To run for election you said that you will do everything in your power to keep your nations happy and safe; it was in the papers you signed. These are your nations." The queen replied waving a hand at the nations who where now arguing over whose magazine was better.

"So being a Prime Minister is really just being a highly paid babysitter?" the P.M replied miserably

"In a way I suppose it is. In your case it is more like being a referee." The queen joked

"What happens to an elected official who leaves after they have served their term?" the PM asked nervously

"Every country deals with that differently. Here in the U.K the Prime Minister has his memories of the four of them erased by their magic. " The queen responded hesitantly

So it was a miserable Prime Minister who left the queen. The four nations had decided to leave with him and waited at the queens door for the PM to finish his little social dance, as none of them had to do it. He walked towards the black car which was a different one again with tinted windows; he didn't say a word to the four brothers who were looking at him uneasily. He just sat in his seat next to Wales and Northern Ireland while England drove with Scotland sitting beside him in the passenger seat. With the tinted windows protecting him from the press's and spectators view the Prime Minister could look as depressed as he wanted.

"Is it really that bad being our boss?" Northern Ireland asked

The Prime Minister noticed that all four brothers tensed up while waiting for his answer. The nasty side of his character told him that he should stay quiet and let them get more nervous and tense. But the Prime Minister wasn't that kind of man; he was a man who kept the promises that he signed his name too. It just so happened that he had signed a promise with these four young men or rather ancient men.

"No it's not like that. This just isn't how I imagined things. To tell the truth I am not looking forward to having my memory erased." The Prime Minister told them

"It doesn't hurt. I have had my memories erased of my past. I can't tell you much of what happened before Ancient Rome came. If I think back most of it is just a haze, but don't worry Alba, thought that's Scotland to you, has got much better at wiping memories, we all have. We will just replace parts of your memory with a belief that you're just dealing with landmasses and populations." England tried to say in a comforting way.

The Prime Minister still wasn't convinced. His sense of reality had just turned into a mess by the existence of these four brothers. He was still sceptical about magic, but then he supposed the brothers would make him change his mind about that too.

On the short journey back the brothers had decided to give the prime minister advice for his elected term. If he had expected wise words from the ancient countries he was sadly mistaken. Their advice was only to berate each other, and the Prime Minister had to remind England many times to keep his eyes on the road and his hands on the wheel as he tried to fight his brothers. They were still arguing when England pulled the car outside Downing Street.

"Shut up now all of you! You'll give away your supposed great secret, and the queen will have me shot!" The Prime Minister yelled while massaging his temples.

"Ach, we dinnea want tha now dae we? " Scotland teased

"Shut up Alba otherwise I'll-" England whispered the rest of his sentence into Scotland's ear that made the pale skinned Scottish man even paler.

"Yer a de'il" Scotland hissed back at England

"Aren't I?" England smirked

"Enough! Let's just get out of the car and passed the reporters without any mishap okay?" The Prime Minister scolded

To the PM's relief the four got out of the car quietly and seriously, truly looking like they where his body guards. Had they all been wearing black suits and blue tooths before? The Prime Minister was certain that when they had been in his office before they had been wearing something else. Still he wasn't complaining, as England opened the door for him and Wales. The four clustered around him in a body guard like position while the Prime Minister beamed at the citizens of the U.K that crowded round like the reporters and police.

As soon as they had all entered the house the policeman the PM had sent up to his office approached them. The Prime Minister shooed the brothers away to try and keep his embarrassment to a minimum. Unfortunately for him the nations hide on the staircase out of his sight but in hearing distance.

"Sorry Sir, but when I checked your office I didn't see anyone."

"That's fine. Good job constable." The Prime Minister muttered

He left the constable and climbed the stairs, only to see four nations smirking at him. He glowered at them as he pushed past them to get to his office. As soon as he reached out for the door handle of his office England pushed him aside.

"Some things not right here." England muttered.

England opened the door. A blur of long blonde hair and fashionable clothing raced past the Prime Minister and the other three nations and wrapped itself around England. England was blushing heavily, that or rage was making his face red the Prime Minister couldn't tell. The other blonde was a male with blue eyes and a short beard that suited him well. He was hugging the struggling England while his brothers just laughed at England's discomfort.

"Bonjour, moi cheri Angelterre!" The mysterious blonde said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The French

"Gerroff froggy!" Spluttered England

The mysterious blonde laughed and tightened his hug on England. The Prime Minister suddenly felt very worried, was one of his nations under attack? He looked helplessly at the other three who seemed to vary in opinions on the new comer, but all seemed to be enjoying Englands discomfort. Another man walked out of the prime minister's office, the PM recognized him as the French prime minister. He gave him a curt nod, and the French PM gave him a weak smile. Then the realization of where the two had came from hit him.

"How the hell do you lot get into my office so easily!" He questioned the group at large

"France, stop making monsieur Angelterre so uncomfortable S'il vous plait." Warned the French PM

Both PM's looked at each other sizing each other up. Of all the Prime Ministers and Presidents to meet on your first day, it would have to be the one from the country you had been brought up to hate and tease. Still as Prime Minister he had to set an example.

"Yer noo tae good at lockin the door PM." Scotland volunteered an answer to the PM's question, though it was not really an answer, more like a joke.

"Don't touch me there! Why are all of you poxy French so perverted?" England hissed at France

The PM grit his teeth in frustration. Really where all nation's this immature? He looked over at his colleague who was trying to wrestle his country away from England. The poor French president finally succeeded only to have England try and punch his country for the sexual abuse. The PM pulled England away from France and sent him to sit next to his smirking brothers, as they had all moved into his office at this point, only to have England start yelling and trying to fight them. The Prime Minister had had enough.

"England sit down or so help me god I'll send you to France's house for awhile. Scotland any more of your cheek and I will refuse whatever your parliament throws at me. Wales and Northern Ireland don't encourage your brothers, they don't need it. And you Mister France, is this any way to make a first impression? No England (England had opened his mouth to say something) I don't want to hear it! How can four nations at your age act worse than my own young children? Now the French Prime Minister and I are going for lunch and the four of you are going to do whatever it is that nations do in their spare time for an hour away from me. Oh and no magic or fighting got it?" The Prime Minister snapped at his four surprised nations.

The Prime Minister indicated to the French Prime Minister that they should leave. France stood with the intention of going with them, but his boss shook his head at him. France shrugged and sat back down on the Prime Ministers desk, he crossed his legs and flicked his silky blonde hair then winked at England. England in return pretended not to have noticed him. The PM sighed, could they not even just sit there quietly? He opened the door for the French Prime Minister and lent forward so only the U.K brothers could hear him.

"If I hear that any of you have caused any problems then I swear that I am going to make an agreement with the French Prime Minister that will cause all four of you to wish that you had never broken into my office and that I had never been elected." The PM threatened

The four watched in stunned silence as the Prime Ministers left slamming the door. France watched in amusement. It was rare to see the arrogant, prideful, and slightly unruly U.K nations being told off. He slightly expected a tantrum, sulking or even some kind of wild riot, but instead the four where looking at each other and smiling.

"Told you that we picked the right one" England told his brothers

"Ah told ye!" Replied Scotland

At lunch, which was Indian cuisine as both PM's had agreed that a break from everything to do with their nations was best, the Prime Minister was actually enjoying his companions company. The French Prime Minister was actually a really nice bloke, happy and full of a sense of fun. Not that he would admit to enjoying the French mans company, he was British after all. After their plates had been cleared away the two sat back in relaxed postures.

"Ze Indian food was very good." The French Prime Minister said in surprise

"Yes, I truly believe that Britain has the second best Indian food in the world after India itself." Laughed the Prime Minister.

But the time for joking and light conversation had past. The Prime Minister had a lot of questions that needed answering and another Prime minister would be the perfect person to ask. The French Prime Minister sat expectantly as he sensed something was on his British companions mind.

"I somehow feel like I've been tricked into this situation." The PM admitted

"Really? Didn't you read ze fine print?" The French Prime Minister asked in surprise

"Fine print? Those four are in the fine print?"

"Oui, you're a Politian and you did not read ze fine print mon ami?" The French Prime Minister said in disbelief

Before the PM could say anything three nations burst into the room. As much as the PM wanted to yell at them, Scotland smirked and pointed at the clock to indicate an hour had passed. The Prime Minister sighed and looked at the three U.K brothers, Wales, Scotland and Northern Ireland. Wait a moment, three brothers? Where was England? The French Prime Minister looked at the brothers and slowly got up.

"I am going home. If you zee France tell im to come home. Et was nice to meet you Prime Minister." The French Prime Minister said getting up.

"Wait, you're not going to find him?" asked the PM

"Ee iz a nation, ee can handle et himself. Ee often visits zis place you know." The French Prime Minister said

The PM watched the French Prime Minister leave, and then noticed that the three brothers had gotten their own coats. They announced that they were going to their own homes and where going to let him have the rest of the day off to celebrate his win with his family. The Prime Minister smiled warmly at the brothers, that was very decent of them. He thanked them as they left.

Before he was to go home he wanted to sit in his new office without the distractions. He climbed the stairs, and opened the door. As he opened the door he stood in shock. The two missing nations where in his office, England was sitting in his desk chair, and sitting on his lap was France. The two countries looked coyly at the Prime Minister, and England's face went bright red.

"Why does it have to always be my office?" The Prime Minister asked


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

France snaked his arms around England's neck, England continued to blush. The Prime Minister strode into HIS office and sat in one of the chairs where he had first met England's brothers. The PM looked at England expectantly, waiting for whatever excuse the nation could come up with.

"Err he fell?" England lied his attention still on France.

"Right. He just happened to fall over the desk, into your lap and your arms just happened to find themselves wrapped round his waist? France, you're Prime Minister has gone home he told me to tell you to go home when I saw you. "The PM said in attempt to dismiss France

France made no effort to move. Instead he continued to whisper flirtingly to England. The PM wasn't the type of guy to get irritated easily, but right now he had reached his irritation limit. Spending a morning with the U.K brothers who were trying to introduce themselves to you would do that to you. France however was irritating him more than all the brothers had. And he had had such a nice lunch with the French PM as well, enough to make him almost reconsider his dislike for the French. Almost. Still individuals, PM's or not, could not insult foreign nations without severe consequences, though it was fine for nations to insult each other. He would have to be a charming gentleman when he kicked the French nation out of his office.

"France, I need to speak to my nation now, could you please leave for a moment so we can speak privately? Why not make yourself a cup of tea ?" The PM asked in his most charming manner though in his mind he added " so bog off you annoying French prick".

France hesitantly got up. He winked at England and said something about tonight. The Prime Minister blushed and England threw a heavy glass paper weight at him, he purposely missed but it still made France quicken his pace out of the room while laughing wickedly. The paper weight landed with a huge thump on the floor.

"Oi! Thats my paper weight! " The PM cried out.

Still what was the point in telling England not to touch his things? The Nation seemed to think everything was his to do as he pleased. England just looked at him in a surly manner. The Prime Minister sighed in defeat and picked up the round heavy glass orb paperweight. He rotated it in his hands, deciding not to look at England due to the awkwardness he felt.

"Listen, I'm glad you're getting along with France. (Pause)Ok what gives? You and France hate each other!"The PM asked he had given up being professional, this was an emergency.

England raised a bushy eyebrow. He then started rummaging around in the filing cabinet behind the desk to the right of the window. He eventually brought out a thick brown file and slid it across the desk towards the PM. The PM picked it up and saw the title was French Relations. Next to the word French where a lot of hand drawn hearts in blue pen that looked like someone had later taken a black pen and tried to scribble them out. The PM opened it to see a picture of a smiling France who was posing with... was that the York and Lancaster roses? He looked at the picture in disgust. Still reading on he saw a bunch of statistics. He really didn't feel like reading them all so he just looked at England questioningly. England on his part sighed.

"My dear PM, where did you go on holiday last?"

"Erm the French Alps"

"What language did you learn as your second language at school?"

"French."

"Precisely, secretly I ...ah ... don't hate France. French is the most common second language choice in our house (the PM assumed he was talking about the country when he said house) which is saying something as we're a part of the EU and have many choices. Not only that, but the French Alps and the southern part of France's home remain a popular destination for holidays. His food is pretty good, and his wines nice too. We both like ballet, and have the Royal Academy of Dance. But other than that, he's a complete tosser, I mean like I'm going to admit I like any of those things! It's just when I look into his eyes it's like falling into a trap." England explained

"Uh huh, I don't care if your want to sleep with all the nations in the world, just do it somewhere else and on your own time ok?" The Prime Minister replied putting down the paper weight and walking to the filing cabinet.

"Tcht I am Jelouze Angelterre, such an underzanding Prime Minister." France said re-entering the room with a teapot, three cups, saucers and some pastries, which no one but he knew where he had got it from.

"What part of he is a tosser did you not understand!" England shouted at them both.

"Say that while looking into mon eyes" France smirked

The PM turned to see that France had forced England to look up into his eyes. England blushed and muttered something that made France smile. He cleared his throat to remind them where they were. England suddenly came back to reality and kneed France in the groin. As France slumped to the floor he walked off to pour the tea. He leant on the PM's desk sipping his tea and looking at France. England looked positively savage, almost pirate like.

"I don't like being made a fool of." England hissed at France

"Enough." The Prime Minister half heartily warned

The PM was still shuffling through the filing cabinet. He searched all the draws, then not finding what he was looking for turned to the desk draws. Papers flew around him, and soon there was a pile on the desk. England watched the flurry of papers while sipping his tea. The PM could tell he had peaked his nation's curiosity, and wondered why he wasn't questioning him. Still the quiet was nice, well apart from the French mans groans of pain interrupting it, but that was slightly amusing. He resumed his frantic searching.

"What are you looking for boss?" England asked

The Prime Minister paused as he was a little taken back by England calling him boss. He glanced at England wondering if to him and his brothers the title "boss" had any meaning or if it was just a nickname. Probably the latter he concluded.

"The French Prime Minister brought my attention to something that was in the agreement I signed. I wanted to check it myself instead of just taking his word for it. " The PM replied

"Vous and mon Prime Minister get along well non?" France asked

France had managed to get off of the floor and sit gingerly in the leather chair that the Prime Minister had previously been sitting in. The PM would have felt sorry for him, but he couldn't since France had ensnared his country in his culture. The French were so annoying like that.

"Yeah he's a nice chap. Too bad he's French though, but I suppose he can't really help that." The PM told the room at large.

England chuckled and France smiled. In France's opinion that was as close as he was going to get to a compliment from him. England gently put his cup down on its saucer with a small clink of china meeting china. He pulled out a bunch of papers that he had hidden in the inside of his jacket. The PM felt his anger rising again and France looked with interest between the two. This explained why the French man had found England in the PM's office. It dawned on France that England had tried to smuggle the papers back inside the PM's desk without the PM finding out he had taken them.

"Why was it in your jacket pocket?" The PM said slowly in an attempt to keep himself calm.

"Well not all Prime Ministers get along well with us. I took it so that you couldn't rip it up before the visit with the queen." Answered England uncomfortably

"Wonder why that is? The four of you need to work on your first impressions. Using magic and sounding like lunatics is not a good way to get people to like you. " The PM scolded

He stretched out his hand indicating that England should hand over the documents. When he did so the PM noticed he had laminated the papers. Shrewd England, Shrewd; still that was what scissors and paper shredders were for. The PM scanned the papers and saw the big loopy calligraphy title that labelled the document that made him PM. He saw his own squiggly signature at the bottom of the third to last page. The other three pages where all fine print that where written in miniscule writing. The Prime Minister felt the two nation's eyes on him and looked up. England looked visibly troubled, and was clutching his phone probably ready to contact his brothers. The Prime Minister smiled in what he hoped was a kindred smile. You know what? It didn't matter if the brothers where in the fine print or not. He was still their babysitter- oops PM , and he decided that he didn't really want to change that anytime soon. When it came to erasing his memory, well he'd figure that out later. At least he could never be bored at work, with these four his life could be quite an adventure.

"Don't worry so much, I'm not going or shred it or rip it up." He told him putting the documents on the desktop.

"Come on lets go. The two of you have better places to be, and I'm going to take the time that your brothers so graciously gave me to spend with my family. So scat!" The Prime Minister shooed them from the room while grabbing his coat.

He closed the door behind him and the two nations. As the door clicked to a shut a light that reflect off of the laminate paper from the sun outside sparkled on the door. As if by some divine power a line of the fine print in the document was highlighted by the sun. The line read: I promise to protect, honour and care for the well being of the nations England, Wales, Scotland and Northern Ireland in all their forms.


End file.
